Twelve Days of Christmas
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: Little drabbls or oneshots or whatever you call these. Less than 500 words each. Updating every day until the last one is posted on Christmas. Mostly Jagan and Kenlos so that means SLASH.
1. First Day

____

On the first day of Christmas

My Jamie Gave to me

A book full of chemistry

Pairing: James/Logan Jagan

Rating: K maybe K+

Warning: SLASH of course

"Hey Logie," James said as he flopped down on the couch next to Logan. He threw his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him closer. Logan lay against James' chest and closed his eyes.

"Hi Jamie," Logan murmured back sleeply. James took his hand and ran it through the shorter boy's soft brown hair. "You tired?"

"Mhuh," Logan murmured in answer to James question. James chuckled. "Wha's so funny?" Logan asked, eyes still closed, head still laying agaist James' chest.

"Nuthin," James replied smoothly as he reached down next to the couch, "I got you something for Christmas." Logan sat up and dlanced at James' face, then at the rectangled box wrapped in shiny red paper. Logan reached for the box and carefully unwrapped it. There was a cardboard box and a look inside revealed a thin book. Logan picked it up to see on the top was written 'Chemistry by James Diamond' Logan raised an eyebrow. "You wrote a chemistry book?" he asked amused.

"Yup, look inside."

Inside, on every page, was a picture of Logan and James together - some were actual photos, others were drawn, probably by Jo or Camille because honestly, James wasn't very artsy. "It's kinda corny really but-" James was cut off by Logan's lips on his. James immediately kissed back. "I Love it," Logan said as he placed his head against James' chest once again, "and I love you, too."

****

12-14-10

DisClaimer: Do not own BTR. Only time I am putting this.

__


	2. Second Day

__

__

On the second day of Christmas

My Kendall gave to me

Two corndog coupons

Pairing: Kendall/Carlos Kenlos

Rating: T cuz I'm paranoid

Warning: SLASH

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Carlos said, bouncing in the passenger seat of the car.

"Calm down Carlitos," Kendall laughed in the driver's seat, "They're just corn dog coupons."

Carlos gasped,"JUST! They are not JUST corndog coupons; they came from you. And they are for CORNDOGS!"

Kendall laughed again and took Carlos' hand, " I don't know which one's more adorable: Kid Carlos or Horny Carlos." Pretending to think, Carlos tapped his chin, " I'd have to go with Horny Carlos," Carlos replied. Kendall rolled his eyes, "Of course you would." Carlos laughed.

"Speaking of Horny Carlos," Kendall began, " I'm getting kind of tired. After we get home, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Hmm. Now all of a sudden, I really want to go home. We could get the corndogs later."

12-15-10


	3. Third Day

__

On the third day of Christmas

My Logie gave to me

Three Hair Products

Pairing: Logan/James Jagan

Rating: K+ probably T

"Jamie? You're hair is really soft," Logan was pressed u[ against the wall by James, his hands in James' hair, "What do you put in it?"

"Nothing," James replied, his nose touching Logan's. Logan snorted, "Yeah. Right. So if I bought you hairspray or gel or mousse or whatever you call that, you won't use it?" James pressed his lips to Logan's. "Yeah," James whispered in the shorter boy's ear when he pulled back, "I have to or I won't hear the end of it from you."

"I highly doubt you put nothing in your hair."

James laughed and stepped back, putting his hands up in the air as if to surrender something, "Alright. You caught me. I use conditioner." Logan playfully shoved him out of his way and James snickered. "You know that's not what I meant," Logan pouted. James put his arm around Logan n a hug, "You're hair is softer than mine," James quickly backtracked when Logan glared, "Okay . . . it's softer than Kendall's or Carlos'."

Logan rested his head against James, "Thanks. I still doubt you. You gotta prove it."

"How?" James asked, "Gonna take a shower with me tomorrow morning to see if I'm lying?" Logan nodded. "Wow Logie."

****

12-16-10

A/N: Won't usually do these Author Notes' but I want to give a shoutout for my brother. Ahem YO JR! HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY DAWG! YOU DA BOMB! Haha. Yeah today he told me I was his favorite and he loves me all the way to Jesus to all the way underground O.o

And I want to say thanks for my three reviews for my third day of Christmas!


	4. Fourth Day

__

__

On the fourth day of Christmas

My Carlos gave to me

4 Hockey pucks

Pairing: Kendall/ Carlos Kendall James/ Logan Jagan

Rating: K

"That's the third hockey puck you've lost today!" James yelled. Carlos pouted,"Sorry James. If your boyfriend had agreed to-" James interupted Carlos, "Hey! Leave Logan out of this! None of this is his fault!" Kendall and Logan skated to the arguing boys.

"You know baby," Logan began, "Carlos is right. If I had agreed to go to the rink instead of here than we wouldn't have lost any pucks." James shook his head, "No, no. It's all Carlos' fault. But, hey, you wanna go home? There aren't anymore pucks, so there is no point in staying. And hey Carlos, sorry for blowing up earlier. My bad. We cool?" Carlos nodded. "Aite man. Me and Logie here are heading home so we'll see ya guys later." With that, James took Logan's hand and they both skated away.

Once the two other guys were out of sight, Carlos laughed. "Nice babe," Kendall said, How many pucks we have left?" "Well," Carlos began with his answer, "the three I 'lost' are on the snow banks over there and I have one here. . . so we have four hockey pucks." Kendall took the puck that Carlos had in his hand, and he quickly skated away to a safe distance. "You mean _I_ have 4 hockey pucks. And thanks for helping us convince Gustavo to let us come home for Christmas. Love ya Carlitos."

"Love ya too Kendall. Now lets get our game on the road."

****

12-17-2010

**A/N: Later than usual but I'm really sick. I've got a really bad case of, you ready for this?, i got a bad case of . . . the deadly WRITERS' BLOCK! Haha. And get this . . . I got one review on the first day, two reviews on the second, and three on the third! Hahaha!**


	5. Fifth Day

__

__

On the fifth day of Christmas

My true love gave to me

Five gold rings

Pairings: Eh, you'll see.

Rating: T

WARNING: Character death

Minister Guy: "Kendall Knight, do you take Jo Taylor as your wife?"

Kendall:

Jo: "Anytime now Baby."

Kendall: "No."

Utter Silence.

Jo:"WHAT? IS this about Jett?"

Kendall: "No. It's about Carlos." Kendall begins to walk toward the doors. Something clanks to the floor in front of his feet. He reaches down and picks up the gold ring Jo had gotten him for the wedding. He holds it in his pocket and reaches into the other side pocket and pulls out a different ring. He quickly examined the small diamond that rested upon the gold ring, and tossed it over to his awaiting ex-Fiancee before heading out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Logan twisted a gold ring on his finger and looked back to the letter. Tears stained it and more came.

____

_Dear Logan,_

I know you hate me, I know that you don't love me. I love you too much for my own good. I'm sorry I am putting you into an akward situation. It's not going to last any longer. By the time you have read this, I have jumped into the cold river by my house. You want have to hear from me or see me no more.

You're probably going to get rid of it, but I have sent my grandfather's old ring with this. I was going to give it to the person I married, but I'm just going to give it to you. If you would, could you please send the ring to my grandfather if you're going to get rid of it? Please.

James

Logan dialed James number once again, and like all the other times, it went straight to voicemail.

Logan: "I did love you. I still do, Jamie. Just didn't realize it fast enough."

________

XOXOXOXOXO

Kendall: "I missed you. I know I haven't talked to you since what happened last year, but I still can't believe it. I didn't want to cry in front of you, but I am. I love you. I miss you. I left Jo hanging at our wedding today. Ha. It was hilarious really. Never really liked her. Just couldn't get over someone I knew. Oh, and I brought you this." Kendall smirked and placed the gold ring on a tombstone, wiped away his tears, and read the words scrawled on the stone.

" I love you Carlos. I should have been there that day to stop you from crashing into that tree."

****

12-18-2010

****

A/N: I couldn't post yesterday. Sorry. And this is longer than the oothers. And the form is a bit different. And it sucked and don't you say otherwise. I should have the next chapter up in a bit. Still sick with that damn writers' block.


	6. Sixth Day

_On the sixth day of Christmas_

_My stalker gave to me_

_6 red roses_

Pairing: Onesided TylerxKatie

Rating: K

WARNING: Uhm. . . a meanish Katie?

Katie jumped up when she heard a knock at the door and skipped over to pull it open. Tyler was there holding a half dozen beautiful red roses. "Uhm, what are you doing here Ty? Katie asked.

"These are for you." Katie gives Tyler a weak smile and grabbed the flowers that he was holding out to her. "Uhm, thanks,"" she said. "You're welcome. Uhm, do you uhm- never mind." Katie watched Tyler walk away.

"Who was that at the do- Oh! Who brought the flowers?" Ms. Knight asked. "No one mom. A nobody was there. But these flowers are for you. I'm going to go see what drama is goiing on between Kendall and Jo now."

**12-19-10**

**A/N: So I've fallen behind. Good news is I'm getting over my writers' block. Bad news is that this is a crappy chapter thing. I wrote this in like 5 maybe 10 minutes so I can catch up today. And I'm going to try and go on an updating spree on fanfiction and fictionpress. Haven't been on fiction press in forever. And to see how many people actually read these ANs of mine I would like you to put the word BACON in ur review. Kindof like a survey I'm doing you know? **


	7. Seventh and Eighth Days

_On the seventh day of Christmas_

_A criminal gave to me_

_7 Crimes a-solving_

Pairing: Mama Knight/ Mr. Garcias (I'm naming him Bob becaus eI have no idea what his name is.)

Rating K

Mama Knight's POV

"Babe, go wait in the car." Bob told me. I stayed and wouldn't let his arm go. He wouldn't leave me here to go after that murderer in that house. What if he was shot? Our wedding was in a week. 7 days. He's not even on duty. We're supposed to be on our way to the movies. "Babe, you gotta let go of my arm."

"No," I say," You are not going in there and letting me sit here wondering if you're coming out of there alive! There's a murderer in there. There is nothing to do for the aleady dead family. I don't want to lose you. Call someone else. You're not even on duty."

"Stop crying. It's going to be fine. I'll call someone else but if that guy comes out before they get here, I'm going to get him. I can't offer more than that."

I nod. He calls 911 and the cops our on their way. They arrive and Bob drives away. Everythings okay. The murderer is going to put in jail and me and my fiance or going to the movies. In a week we're going to be married. I can't ask for more than that.

**12-20-10**

_On the eighth day of Christmas_

_My Logie gave to me_

_8 kids awakenin_

Pairing: Logan/James Jagan

Rating K+

A cry. Another poopy diaper. "James. Jamie? can you go get it please?" James pouts at Logan. He hadn't slept all night because if Jaxon wasn't crying, then Arianna was, or Nicole, or Addie was laughing to loud over the phone with her boyfriend. Or Mason had the tv too loud. Or Manny and Kirsten were arguing. Or Roxas was running around, getting hurt.

"Logie, you are so lucky I love you. I still don't know why we are babysitting Kendall's and Jo's kids tonite of all nights. It's our anniversary too" Logan turned and opened his eyes slowly. "I know Jamie. I'm sorry. Here, I'll get Ari and you'll get Jax okay?" James sighed. Logan sighed. Logan crawled onto James' lap. "Ya know, its good practice for the future," Logan said against james' lips. James pulled back, raised an eyebrow, then pulled Logan closer. The cries got louder.

"Eew!" The boys heard Addie say teasingly. They quickly pulled apart then looked to Addie. "Come on. I don't need to see that. Get a room!" She laughed before continueing, "No, but seriously, Jaxon and Ari and Nicole are crying up a storm, Mason is trying to break up Kirsten's and Manny's fist fight. Good news is that Roxie's asleep finally. Now you need to take care of these kids. Let's move move move."

**12-21-10**


	8. Ninth Day

_On the ninth day of Christmas _

_My Carlos gave to me_

_9 monkeys flying_

Paring: Carlos/ Kendall Kenlos

Rating: 5 outta 5 stars. Haha JK. It's like 1 outta 5 :) K+

"There! Right there. Those are flying monkeys!" Carlos pointed to the screen. Kendall pulled his absent gaze from the tree. "Huh?" Carlos pouted.

"Sorry Carlitos," Kendall said pulling Carlos closer. Kendall rested his head on Carlos', "I'm just in a Christmassy spirit today. Let's watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas instead." Carlos reached for the remote.

"No," he said, "Not until I prove you wrong. We are going to watch Wizard of Oz until you see the flying monkeys!"

Kendall shook his head, "Carlos, I love you and everything, but there are no flying monkeys in this movie." Carlos frantically noddded hs head like a little kid. "Yeah! Look!" He pressed the rewind button and then play. Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Huh. There ugly monkeys though." Kendall said. "They look like you," Carlos stated.

"Just kidding Just kidding," Carlos quickly added before Kendall punched his arm playfully. "I don't know, Carlitos. They look more like you."

Carlos shook his head. "Whatever Kenny."

**12-22-10**


End file.
